


[卡带]和过世的朋友在梦里H了

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]和过世的朋友在梦里H了

「你、你、你怎么……你怎么能看这种书！」

带土好像被那本书咬了一口一样飞快地把它扔到一边，他的脸涨得通红，说话时险些咬到自己的舌头：「你明明没到十八岁，怎么，怎么……」

卡卡西把那本书捡了回来，不以为然地说：「有什么关系。」

带土完全不理解他为什么一点都不害羞，难道他不觉得未成年人看成人向的书籍有什么不对吗？他红着脸，努力想把自己误入歧途的朋友拉回正道：「别说得这么轻松啊！对我们来说，看这种书实在太早了，我们还没到年纪……」

「我说实话吧，带土，除了你以外，同年的男生恐怕全都看过这种书。」

「……什么？！！」

带土张大了嘴巴，好像连世界观都崩塌了。正在他不知所措怀疑人生的时候，卡卡西告诉他：「除了书还有录像，你想看看吗？你也不想成为唯一一个被丢下的人吧？」

「……」

带土沉默了不短的时间，他低垂着长长的睫毛，看样子紧张害羞得仿佛随时可能晕过去，但他最终还是答应了：「……那，那好吧。」

意料之中的回答。

这是放在现实中，卡卡西绝对不会向带土提出的建议——不过，本来他也没有机会向带土提议，因为带土早就已经死了。

他再也不可能像同龄的男孩子一样，对女孩子的身体、对「大人才能做的事」产生好奇，偷偷摸摸地进行初次尝试了。

卡卡西清楚的知道他如今身在梦境之中，他不是第一次做类似的梦，有时他只会单纯的和自己想象中长大后的带土对话，享受他的陪伴，对他来说只要带土还活着已经很好了；有时他会强迫他，字面意义上的强迫。

第一次做这种梦，是卡卡西十四岁那年，刚刚接触到色情小说的时候。他对书里描写的男女之情毫无感觉，但是那位拘谨羞涩的女主角让他感到了微妙的熟悉，那天夜里，他梦到了带土。

他对带土做了不可原谅的事。

带土哭着求他停下来，他的眼泪和挣扎是比什么都更强效的催情剂。卡卡西醒来以后脑海中一片空白，他从没想过要用情欲玷污带土，强烈的羞愧和罪恶感让他的自我厌弃一时到达了顶点，然而这样的春梦每隔一段时间便会再度重现，他不得不正视自己内心深处的阴暗欲念。

他对带土抱有卑劣的渴望。

在每一次的梦境中，他都是诱骗、强迫带土的那一方，或许是因为他明白带土永远不可能对他产生和他一样的喜欢和渴望，即便是在梦里也不可能。

「来我家吧。」卡卡西盯着带土发红的耳朵，忍耐着伸手摸一摸的冲动，平静地说，「我借你看。」

「嗯……」

卡卡西放给他看的东西和他以为的不太一样，带土简直称得上是坐立不安，怀疑卡卡西放错了又不敢提醒他，和看恐怖片一样遮遮掩掩地透过指缝悄悄偷看，结果越看越觉得奇怪，憋了半天才终于忍不住开口问道：「为什么是两个男人？」

「嗯？有什么不对吗？」卡卡西一脸理所当然的表情，反而让带土怀疑是不是自己太大惊小怪了，「没、没什么……」

原来男人和男人也可以做，而且是插进那种地方……他们叫得非常夸张，即便不看画面，听着他们放肆的呻吟声，带土的头也埋得越来越低，整张脸红得快要烧起来。他感到卡卡西微凉的手指碰了碰他的手掌，食指在他的掌心不轻不重地挠了挠。

「……？」

「来做吧。」卡卡西说。

他并不是在征求带土的意见，这么说完以后，在带土反应过来之前便倾身亲了过来。带土急忙抬手去挡，却被他捉住手腕按倒在床上。他不会换气，很快被亲得晕晕乎乎的，连自己被脱得半裸都不知道。卡卡西亲吻着他的下巴和脖颈，把膝盖插进他的两腿之间来回磨着他勃起的阴茎，带土忍不住断断续续地呻吟起来，像小猫一样蹭着他的手。

「乖。」卡卡西吻了吻他的嘴角，抬起他的双腿开始为他口交。被他湿热温暖的口腔紧紧包裹住自己的性器，带土的身体剧烈地颤了颤，呻吟里带上了一点鼻音，「卡卡西……别、别这样……」

嘴上说着「别这样」，他却无意识地挺着腰在卡卡西的嘴里抽送起来。卡卡西吮吸了一会便吐出他的肉棒，又去舔他的阴囊，阴茎顶端的马眼不断渗出透明的液体，颤颤地沿着茎身流了下来，混杂着他的唾液一起涌向后方那个小小的穴口。卡卡西试探性地在那里舔了一下，才刚刚伸进一点舌尖，带土就开始不停地发抖，他抓紧了床单，失控地哭叫着：「不行……那里、不行……卡卡西……」

卡卡西没理他，抓着他的脚腕将他的大腿压得更开，湿热的舌尖模拟着性交的动作在他紧致的甬道中浅浅地抽插起来。

「嗯嗯、嗯……啊、卡、卡卡西……」带土的脚趾都蜷了起来，他满脸潮红，张着嘴急促地喘息着，看样子已经爽得神志不清了，随时可能高潮。

「你现在的表情真可爱啊，带土。」

卡卡西托着他的屁股，对准他微张的穴口慢慢插进去。没有充分扩张过的身体被强制撑开，大概是因为感到了一点疼痛，带土迷迷糊糊地清醒了过来。

「卡卡西……？」

他仿佛不能够理解现在的状况，呆呆地望着他，卡卡西没有给他太多思考的时间，握着他的腰一下下顶弄着，带土被他撞得再次「嗯、嗯」的淫叫出声，不由自主地抬高屁股迎合他的抽插。这样干了没多久，他忍不住再次抽抽噎噎地哭了起来，一边说「这么做是不对的，停下来，不要这样」，一边又说「太涨了，肚子好烫，我要死了」。

「你不会死的。」卡卡西紧紧抱着他，吻着他湿漉漉的鼻尖和嘴唇，「带土……喜欢你……」

……想再次见到你。

带土迷茫地和他对视着，对他露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容。

下一秒，梦里的场景突兀地转变了。

卡卡西没觉得奇怪，梦境本来就是零碎散乱的，他默默观察着周围，这不是任何一个他熟悉的地方，他确定自己从没来过这里。

「卡卡西？」

是带土的声音。

卡卡西循着声音看了过去，意外的是，这个带土和以往出现在他梦里的带土完全不一样。

卡卡西梦到的都是没有经历过那次任务，平安长大的带土，但是这个带土明显是从神无毗桥之战中存活下来的。他的头发长长了不少，半张脸上布满了疤痕，表情有些阴郁，身上穿着一件样式奇怪的宽松长袍。

没有等到卡卡西的回答，他半是疑惑半是警惕地看了他一眼，自言自语地说：「……是梦吗？」

事实上，是卡卡西过于强烈的愿望让他们的查克拉通过写轮眼连接在一起，将他们一同拉进了这个精神空间，可惜现在的他们并不知道这一点。卡卡西也以为是梦，眼前的这个带土比他以前梦里出现过的任何一个带土都更有真实感，他的身体甚至由于过度的兴奋微微战栗起来。

「带土。」卡卡西叫着他的名字朝他伸出手，他的手掌贴上了带土的侧脸，轻柔地触碰着他脸上的伤疤。带土没有躲，表情冷漠地注视着他，不过他只有一只眼睛，另一只眼睛紧闭着，用单眼看过来的时候总是显得格外的茫然无辜。

带土……

卡卡西忍不住搂住他的脖子吻了过去，带土震惊地睁大了眼睛，想要推开他，却被卡卡西熟练地锁住手臂压在了身下。卡卡西比他小一岁，身高比他矮，身形也比他纤细得多，但他的体术从小就在他之上，带土又刚刚从复健中恢复过来没多久，一时之间居然没办法反抗他。

「卡卡西！你要做什么？」

「继续之前没做完的事。」

「什么？」

他宽松的袍子轻易被掀到了胸口上，卡卡西接着脱下他的裤子，忍不住惊异地挑了挑眉：「带土……你连内裤都没穿吗？」

「……才不是！我……！」

带土的脸腾地一下烧红了，他倒是想穿，可是白绝和卷卷根本不会记得给他准备这种东西，他又不好意思开口要，现在被卡卡西戳穿真相，哪怕是在梦里他也羞耻得恨不得去死，偏偏又无力反驳。

「够了！卡卡西，放开我！」

今天反抗得比以往更加激烈呢……不过倒是更有带土本人的感觉了。卡卡西和以前的无数次一样无视了他的话，先是玩弄他的阴茎给他一点甜头，然后揉着他的穴口插进两根手指去找里面的敏感点。带土一低头就看到自己泛着水光的深红穴口紧紧夹着卡卡西的细白手指，这一幕刺激得他一阵头晕目眩，脸烫得几乎要冒烟了：「你……你在做什么啊！快拔出去！竟敢对我做出这种事，我绝不放过……唔嗯……」

「绝不放过我吗？」卡卡西不紧不慢地抽出自己的阴茎，又重重地顶进去，带土被他撞得声音都变了调，「哈啊……你既然知道……还不快……」

「你要怎么不放过我呢，带土？」卡卡西扳过他的脸和他接吻，下半身继续干着他，阴茎在他泥泞的肉穴中搅动着，让黏腻的水声越来越大。带土全身像有电流乱窜，哆嗦着缠紧他的腰，已经什么都想不到了，「你、你……啊嗯、好、好棒……卡卡西……」

……换成其他人敢这么对他，他一定会杀了那个人，但是卡卡西……他居然想不出什么折磨卡卡西的办法。

再说，这是在梦里。虽然不明白为什么他会梦到卡卡西这样对待他，但是既然是梦……

「卡卡西、嗯、卡卡西……」带土被他操得口水直流，满脸都是眼泪，抱着他的脊背主动去吻他，结果还是不会换气，没亲一会就气喘吁吁地把脸埋在了卡卡西颈窝里。卡卡西的撞击越来越凶狠，他隐隐预感到了什么，慌乱地警告他：「不，不行……不要射进来……」

卡卡西不理他，带土又气又急，手脚并用地想从他身下逃走，被他抓住脚踝一把拖了回来：「不行！不准射在里面……啊啊！卡卡西……卡卡西！」

带土尖叫着全身痉挛起来，他的屁股疯狂颤动着绞紧了卡卡西的阴茎，和他一起到达了高潮。股沟里一片湿滑，在卡卡西抽出去以后他还能感到肚子里有温温的液体在不断涌动。

「带土……」卡卡西将他抱在怀里，拨开他汗湿后黏在脸上的长发，亲了亲他那只紧闭的眼睛，「我好想你。」

「……」

果然是梦吧，真正的卡卡西怎么可能说出这种话。

不过，既然是在梦里，稍微放纵一点应该也没关系……

带土喘息着对他敞开大腿示意他再次插进来，伸舌去舔他的嘴唇：「我也很想你……」

……好不容易才和卡卡西那家伙关系变好了，如果能够一起相处更长久的时间就好了。

如果能够一直、一直和卡卡西在一起……就好了……

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
